Infinite
by SymbiontNihilego
Summary: A story about an alternate reality where Tails is Infinite. Violence is prevalent throughout. Oneshot unless Chapter 2 is highly requested.


**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story about Infinite, a character I thought was criminally underdeveloped. This is an alternate universe where Infinite is Tails, just a disclaimer. I don't own Sonic or anything related to him.**

The two forces met in the center of the city. One was very small, consisting of animals and the other was large, consisting of robots with a human as their leader. The stare down was intense, and then they charged at each other. The hedgehog leading one of the forces spotted something on the horizon. Giant robots began attacking the animal force, causing the leader's fears to overwhelm him. Sonic used his incredible speed to flee, leaving his friends behind.

It was a losing battle.

Frozen in fear, a young fox watched as the rest of the force, his friends, were torn apart, burnt to a crisp, cut to shreds, beaten to death, it went on and on. And then it became his turn. Badly injured after the robots had finished, the fox looked up at his enemy, Dr. Eggman. "You aren't even worth the time to finish off. So weak. I'd rather leave you here to suffer." Eggman remarked as he and his force left the battlefield in triumph. Tails shook in fear and anger. He muttered one thing under his breath before losing consciousness:

"I am not weak..."

A year passed. Sonic, out of guilt, became an outcast. One day, he was visited by another animal. "Can I he-" he started before being pushed against a wall. The animal proceeded to throw Sonic about the room, severely injuring him. Sonic went into Super Form to avoid death. The animal, not letting up, tackled him and held him to the ground. He stood up, placed his foot onto Super Sonic's stomach, and began to push downward. "W-who are you?" Super Sonic squeaked as it became increasingly difficult to breathe. The animal kept pushing down. Super Sonic called upon the Super Emeralds, his only chance of survival. The animal disintegrated them with little effort before answering Super Sonic's question.

"You don't recognize me, as expected. I'd expect nothing less from a traitor." Though the voice was deeper now, Super Sonic recognized it.

"T-Tails?" Super Sonic whimpered in fear.

"Indeed. Though you may call me Infinite in the hours that remain to you." With that, Infinite's foot breached Super Sonic's skin, causing a hole to form, spraying blood everywhere. Infinite, wanting him to suffer more, pumped more and more rings into him; Infinite knew that rings were Sonic's life force, even the smallest amount could keep him alive. This lasted for several hours until Infinite tore Super Sonic in half. "An act of mercy. You would have suffered far more if I hadn't." He provided, though Sonic couldn't hear or answer. "Now, it's the good doctor's turn..." Infinite muttered before vanishing. Meanwhile, Eggman was enjoying a life without heroes. He heard something behind him and shriveled around in his chair. Nothing. He turned forward again only to be met with Infinite's fist, knocking Eggman out cold. When he came to, Eggman was in a cage. Infinite's icy voice broke the silence.

"Now, doctor, you will suffer the same way my friends did." Infinite pressed down on a button, causing robots to activate and enter the cage. They began shredding, burning, beating, and crushing Eggman. Though the doctor screamed in agony, Infinite was still not pleased. He added more and more and more robots until Eggman's shrieking stopped and he fell dead. Infinite turned around and went for the door, but something caught his eye. A gem. He picked it up and read about it in the book placed next to where it was. The Phantom Ruby. Infinite cackled softly before holding up the ruby.

"Now, which world is next?" He vanished, appearing in a different reality. Sonic and Eggman were fighting nearby. Seeking to send a message, Infinite destroyed the Eggman robot and slashed Sonic's eye with his claw. Sonic and Eggman fled in different directions. Infinite decided to go for Sonic first. He followed after him to be met with Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Blaze at the end of a long city street. They both stood on opposite sides. Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles all entered Super Form and Blaze entered Burning Form in an attempt to stop him. They rushed at him and Infinite laughed softly. He slashed his hand across the air horizontally and, despite being very far away from him, all five of the heroes immediately split in half. Marvelling at the sight, he walked slowly towards the now cornered Sonic. Sonic entered Super Form and rushed at Infinite despite knowing what happened to his friends only seconds before. Infinite hit him so he flew back into an alleyway. Realizing how dangerous a foe Infinite was, Sonic attempted to go into Hyper Form.

This time, Infinite let it proceed. He wished to test his limits. Hyper Sonic, now feeling safe, rushed at Infinite again. Infinite grabbed him and threw him upon the ground, placed his foot on Hyper Sonic's stomach, and pushed downward. Just like he did to his world's Super Sonic. The same result, Hyper Sonic began to bleed out. Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite ensnared Hyper Sonic and pumped rings into him. Infinite decided to let this be while he dealt with Eggman. He did the same thing to this world's Eggman as he did to his world's Eggman. But before this Eggman's death, he called off the robots and entered the cage himself. He sliced up Eggman's arms and legs with his claws until they detached. Infinite used the Phantom Ruby to keep Eggman alive and he slowly dragged his claw across Eggman's face, drawing blood. Then he quickly slashed open Eggman's neck and stopped using the Phantom Ruby to keep him alive. Immediate death for the doctor. His business there done, Infinite returned to Hyper Sonic. He took off his mask and although his face was badly singed, Hyper Sonic recognized Tails's features. Infinite forced Hyper Sonic to look him in the eyes as the Phantom Ruby stopped supplying rings and Hyper Sonic died to blood loss. Infinite placed his mask upon his face once more, admiring his work.

"I will continue my quest for vengeance," he started, "until all of the Sonics and Eggmans have been killed. And with each one," he paused.

"I'll have more fun than the last."

 **A/N: Interested in hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
